


Caos

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Quando il mondo è una favola [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 16:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14856504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una piccola drabble natalizia. Tanto per vedere come è insolito il loro mondo. Perché anche Babbo Natale, Bernard il folletto e la renna Rudolph hanno una loro vita.





	Caos

 

Caos  
  
Bernard si grattò l'orecchio a punta un paio di volte.  
L'iride verde gli brillò, quella nera si  
affievolì. Si raddrizzò il cappello rosso a  
punta, le dita affondarono nella stoffa morbida pelosa.  
Sbatté la fine a ricciolo della scarpetta di tela a terra.  
"Non credo sia una buona idea" borbottò. Si sporse,  
guardò Rudolf avvicinare gli zoccoli sulla pedana, con le  
zampe unite.  
I ciuffi pelosi sul capo della renna erano tenuti da una cuffietta  
rossa, dai buchi uscivano le corna. Mostrò i denti, appena  
sotto il nasone rosso.  
"E quegli occhialini da piscina rossi erano miei" borbottò  
il folletto.  
  
[100].  



End file.
